imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Deku Baba
Deku Babas (デクババ) are enemies found in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. Deku Babas are a species of carnivorous plant famous for being the crop used to produce Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts. A Deku Nut is the bud of the Baba, while a Deku Stick is one's stalk. Plants in the Deku Baba family are denoted by having the word "Baba" in their name. Strategy Deku Babas are very vicious in nature and are relentless in attacking. A healthy Deku Baba will not hesitate to headbutt and spray toxic gas at animals entering its territory. Some, most notably those in the Faron Province (Twilight Princess), will also attempt to bite with sharp teeth. A weak or sick Deku Baba will stand upright, using its thorned stalk to protect itself by spinning. For reasons unknown, a weak Deku Baba tends to grow back while a healthy one will not. For the average traveler, it is suggested to attack a Deku Baba when it lunges forward. Upon doing so, the Deku Baba will swerve into the air and stand upright for a few moments. If the traveler then chops the stalk, the Baba will die immediately and provide the traveler with a Deku Stick (Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask only). If the traveler instead decides to only attack the head, he or she shall be rewarded with Deku Nuts (in Twilight Princess the head yields Pumpkin Seeds instead). Habitat Deku Babas thrive in forested areas where other Deku species, such as Deku Scrubs and Deku Trees, usually preside. As such, the best place to find one is in the Lost Woods (particularly Kokiri Forest, the Forest Temple, the inside of the Deku Tree), the swamp at Woodfall, and the Faron Woods (particularly its Forest Temple). Deku Babas rarely are alone, and it is very common to find not a single Baba but instead a patch or grove. A complete list of Deku Baba locations (for all species, not including Boko Baba and Kalle Demos) includes: Ocarina of Time *Lost Woods *Kokiri Forest **Inside the Deku Tree *Forest Temple Majora's Mask *Southern Swamp **Deku Palace *Termina Field *Woodfall Temple *Great Bay Temple *Stone Tower Temple *Sakon's Hideout Twilight Princess *Forest Temple *Faron Woods *Hyrule Field *City in the Sky Shadow Deku Baba Shadow Deku Babas, or simply Shadow Babas, are Deku Babas transformed by the powers of the Twilight. They act and react exactly the same to their light world counterparts. The only difference between the two is that upon being killed, Shadow Deku Babas will not leave seed pods on the ground as do Deku Baba's. Instead, they will just explode in a similar fashion to other Twili enemies. There are also Shadow Baba Serpents that act the same as Baba Serpents. Species Similar to the other Deku species, Deku Babas have many close relatives. It may be derived from the Piranha Plant in relation or design. It is even believed by some that the Boko Baba and Kalle Demos plants are direct descendants of the Deku Baba and Big Deku Baba. A list of the Deku Baba species: *'Deku Baba' *Mini Baba *Big Deku Baba *Baba Serpent *Deku Like *Bio Deku Baba *Shadow Deku Baba (Twilight Realm) *Twilit Parasite Diababa Gallery Image:Dekubaba.png|Deku Baba Render Image:Dekubaba.jpg|Terminan Deku Baba Image:Deku_baba.jpg|''Ocarina of Time'' Deku Baba Image:Baba serpent.png|''Twilight Princess'' Baba Serpent See Also *Deku Scrub *Deku Tree *Deku Nut *Deku Stick *Boko Baba *Twilight Monsters Trivia *Deku Babas seem to bear resemblence to Piranha Plants from the Super Mario Bros. series. *They also bear resemblence to the venus fly trap. Category:Enemies Baba, Deku Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess